Here and Now
by Darkeyes17
Summary: G1 Complete: OneShot SEQUEL TO TURNING POINT. For Blaster and Soundwave, the last stage of their relationship is completed in the only time they know. Here and now. Warning: sticky.


**A/N: I know I said there was going to be a full scale sequel, but due to some circumstances (read my latest entries in my LJ, the link is on my bio), I no longer have the muse for any of my fics. So take this as my final gift to my readers, the moment you have all been waiting for. Interfacing between Blaster and Soundwave post Turning Point.**

**Warnings: **Sticky smut of the NC-17 kind, slash. No like, no read.

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. Just playing with them.

* * *

**Here and Now**

* * *

Soundwave was nervous.

Staring out of the window of his and Blaster's home on Cybertron, he couldn't help but ex-vent heavily. He couldn't help but feel like he had made a mistake in planning this. But every other time he had planned this, he had cancelled it. It had been two years since Megatron's defeat. Two years since he and Blaster had shared a clichéd moonlight kiss that had been oh so right and wonderful.

And they still hadn't interfaced.

It was a little bit embarrassing for Soundwave that he hadn't been able to let go of his hang ups yet, but Blaster had been the perfect partner, not pushing for any more than slow burning kisses and gentle caresses. He was endlessly patient, and the telepath had been more than glad for that.

Memories of the past two years flashed, unbidden, through Soundwave's CPU.

The war had ended, truces drawn, and both factions had joined in the unanimous goal of returning Cybertron to former glory. Everyone was determined to make sure such a devastating event would not happen again. It had taken eight long months where all Autobots, Decepticons, and even the few Neutrals that had dared find out if activity on Cybertron was a positive thing, had worked tirelessly in equal shifts to repair a great majority of the damage done to the planet. Iacon had been completed first, and adapted to provide enough energon for all. It turned out that Cybertron still had many untapped resources that could sustain them for a minimum of a billion years.

So much for the so-called 'energy crisis' that had started the whole mess of a war.

Many of the Autobots had become attached to the Earth in the time they had been there, and so in Iacon a special space bridge had been created so those who felt like visiting their human friends could do so.

The corners of Soundwave's mouth tilted up in an almost smile. Yes, he and Blaster had chosen many times to visit 'their' waterfall through the space bridge. He couldn't imagine not going back to the place where their true romance began.

They had talked it over and decided to live in a house at the edge of Iacon while their world was slowly piecing itself back together. They had built it themselves so it had enough room for both of them and their respective creations, with five extra rooms for either guests, or for future creations if the mood hit them.

About four months ago, Soundwave had felt he was ready to try interfacing again. So he and Blaster had gotten some quiet time together, blocked their creations out, and had one hell of a make out session before they attempted to progress to the next level.

Remembering what happened next made the telepath sigh. Everything had been going well. There was definitely a passionate spark between them (more like a roaring inferno), but when his processor had registered that he was aroused, something in him began to worry. Was he ready? The more he questioned himself, the more his pleasure had dimmed and nervousness had overtaken completely.

It was about then that Blaster had looked up from nibbling his neck cables and understood the emotions swimming in the amber optics he so cherished. Without any judgement, any negative comment, the red mech had simply gathered his love close to him, nuzzled his neck, and told him to relax and recharge.

At the time he had been so relieved that he wasn't being forced. But it still frustrated him that he wanted to love physically, and he couldn't go through with it.

So, they had tried again and again over the next few months after, and in each moment they had crept closer to full intimacy before something stopped Soundwave enjoying his lover's ministrations.

It hadn't been futile however.

On their last attempt, Soundwave had been able to open his panel, valve and spike aroused and ready, and not freak out as Blaster bared himself as well. They had grinned at each other, hoping that tonight was to be the night. Blaster had been the first to make the advance, slowly, openly kissing his way down from the blue mech's neck down to the array. Once there, he kept his optics trained on Soundwave as he took the spike into his mouth, savouring the thickness, of all the patience and work it had taken to get to this moment. The sudden sensations had made the telepath cry out in pleasure, his circuits tingling and lust burning in him. It felt so good.

The boom box expertly sucked on the spike, enjoying each pleasured moan his lover made. And then when he thought 'Wave was going to erupt, he pulled himself off with a cheeky smile. Soundwave had urged him on, stroking over the horns on his helm as those talented lips had slid lower to his entrance.

That night, Soundwave finally had something in his valve. The glossa had wriggled inside him, overwhelming him with nothing but _pleasure pleasure pleasure. _Blaster gently explored as much of the hot cavern as he could with his mouth, sucking gently on the outer lips as his hand firmly stroked the hard spike.

Soundwave came undone, screaming as overload took him. It was so wonderful and powerful that he had passed out for a breem. When he recovered, Blaster had been smiling at him with merry optics, evidence of his release smeared all over his face. He had grinned back, and Blaster had leaned over him, kissing him for all he was worth. As they tumbled around again, the telepath felt the evidence of his lover's arousal hard against his thigh. The amazing overload was soon forgotten as he worried again.

He couldn't help it. He had wanted to please Blaster so much and he was frustrated at himself that he couldn't push past the psychological barriers in his mind so they could share the ultimate pleasure.

When Blaster had noticed, they stopped and talked a bit before deciding to give it more time.

But Soundwave didn't let them rest without giving a willing helping hand to Blaster's straining spike.

Taking off his visor and setting it in the storage place in the wall, Soundwave closed the memory of his hand and his lover's hand sliding together over the hot, thick metal before transfluid had spurted everywhere.

He was bound and determined to interface tonight. He wanted it, wanted to be claimed and to finally be marked as Blaster's. He yearned for the full intimacy, and now he knew how to get it.

Surprisingly, it had taken a conversation with Jazz and Prowl for him to realise what he was subconsciously doing that was sabotaging his own attempts. He was still focussed in the past, worrying that Blaster viewed him as helpless and fragile, and in the way he viewed himself. He wasn't blocking out the worry hard enough.

So, with all the intelligence he had and utilised, their creations were sent off to their closest friends for the next few days and he had made another trip to Prowl and Jazz's, for Jazz to hand him the items requested. Two unopened bottles of lube just in case. Blaster had no clue, and Soundwave wanted it that way. This way, he had complete control of the seduction, and hopefully, full control of the anxiety he still felt when he imagined a spike in his valve.

It had taken many long sessions of Blaster's assurance for him to get up to this point. He was taking the chance.

Straightening and stretching his frame, Soundwave went around his and Blaster's room, setting the mood with lithium burners, specially created to look like human candles. He had been surprisingly domestic and had changed the sheets for their berth, choosing ones of black and silver to contrast with their coloured frames. The bottles of lube were on the berthside table and he closed the curtains. He didn't really feel like giving Skywarp and Thundercracker (who lived within sight), a show.

Deciding to relax himself before it came time for the main event, the telepath slid onto the berth, smirking at the feel of cool, soft sheets. It felt good on his plating, and it was a reward for the peace he had inadvertently helped to engineer. Living with Blaster in comfort was the best thing that could ever happen to him.

Grabbing one of the bottles of lube, which doubled as a massage oil, he poured a little into his hands and shuttered his optics. This was his time. He had re-learnt to touch himself, to not flinch from his own hands. Now, he indulged, leaning back into the pillows and getting into the zone.

First he touched his chest plating, over the sleeker Cybertronian mode that he had chosen (one that Blaster loved immensely), and slowly slid his fingers over well known sensors that never failed to send a tingle up his backstrut. This is what he used to do to get himself off.

He massaged the tense cables in his abdominal and hip areas, fingering under the plating. A soft moan escaped him as he felt tension evaporate, and a feeling of glee filled him. Something was going to be different tonight, he could tell. Excitement rose at the thought of completing a full interface with the mech he loved. With a smirk of satisfaction adorning his faceplates, Soundwave continued to caress down his sides, over his legs, and then back up again to just over his waist. Arousal ignited, and heat pooled low.

He could hear the front door open and the familiar cadence of Blaster's footsteps. Then, "Wave?" the beautifully pitched voice of his lover called.

"In the berth," Soundwave called softly, noticing his own tone seemed deeper than usual.

When the door slid open, the telepath locked onto the boom box's optics before slowly, deliberately opening up his interface panel, revealing his wet valve and hard spike, begging for attention.

"Welcome home Blaster," the blue mech purred, a coy look on his face that made Blaster go from normal to turned on within a second. His optics darkened as he took in the sight of the gorgeous blue mech on the berth waiting for him. _Him!_

"Hey Main Machine," grinned Blaster, sliding the door shut and sidling up to the berth. "I gotta say, this is a wonderful welcome home."

"Yes?"

"Yes," confirmed the red mech just before he leaned over and captured Soundwave's lips with his, beginning it soft, and transitioning into passionate as their arms wound around each other and they moaned.

"I want you," murmured Soundwave as they broke apart. "Here. Now. On this berth, making me complete."

Blaster kissed him in reply, optics shuttering in bliss as tender hands ran over his back plates, hauling him closer so their plating slid over each other's. Oh yes, he waited for this day. He knew that there was a chance Soundwave would call a halt to their ardour, but he secretly hoped that this was it. He had dreamed of this for so long. The connection. The love. The all consuming purpose of being meant for each other, of knowing there would never be another so long as they would live. They had gone through too much to get to this point, to be together, that there really was no other mech or femme for them.

So deep in their liplock, the crimson mech didn't notice their position until Soundwave's legs wrapped around his waist and his hot core rocked along the front of his interface panel, leaving a streak of hot lubricant.

A desperate mewl emitted from the telepath's mouth, and they both leant back from each other for a moment.

"Please tell me I just didn't make that noise," Soundwave said, faceplates heating in embarrassment.

"Why tell you when you so obviously know?" Blaster replied with a smirk, but love shone through as he opened up his own panel, his spike extending to rub softly alongside Soundwave's.

The sensation of the hot metal rods touching felt electric and their frames bucked into each other.

"Wave…I'm not going to be able to go too slow," Blaster admitted. Need burned through him, and he was sure his lover felt the same. When the telepath nodded, he resumed kissing Soundwave, their hands caressing and fondling each other with an urgency they had never possessed before. Blaster, ever considerate, slid a digit into the warm, waiting valve offered to him.

Soundwave hissed, "Move it. I need it. I need you. Primus."

The red mech massaged around the quivering, wet walls. He slowly searched for each cluster of sensors in the walls, pausing each time to watch his lover's face contort in pleasure. Soft whispers of 'yes' and 'more' encouraged him. He was more than happy to oblige and slipped another finger in so that he could gently stretch out the walls.

Soundwave's hips jerked up of their own accord. He was being greedy for pleasure for the first time in a long time. And he wasn't ashamed of it. The fingers inside him felt amazing. He was slick and more ready than he had ever been. At least they hadn't really needed the lube.

Clinging to broad shoulders, his amber optics darkened with need and he moaned as he arched up. "I can't wait any more," he murmured. It was true. After so many false starts, this was it. Anticipation coiled in his spark as he looked trustfully up into his lover's optics.

"Neither can I. 'Wave…you're so beautiful. I love that you're all mine," Blaster replied, shifting and lining himself up after pulling his fingers free of the valve. Soundwave spread himself wide in an ultimate gesture of readiness.

No more hesitation.

"Yours," he breathed.

"If you need some time though…tell me," warned the red mech as he pressed the tip of his spike to the entrance, his gaze never leaving bright amber orbs.

Soundwave stilled, bracing himself just in case negative memories arose.

Ever so gently, ever so slow, Blaster eased himself in, every inch a victory in itself, a celebration of love. Soundwave made that soft mewling sound again and he pulled his love closer as he was filled, the hot spike sliding home. When their hips were flush together, they noticed they were both trembling and marvelled at the enormity at this moment.

"Okay?" asked Blaster with a strained voice. Primus 'Wave was tight. Hot and perfect. He wasn't sure how long he could last like this.

"Yes. Love me," replied Soundwave, valve lining spiralling down tighter on the welcome intruder inside. He internally rejoiced. No memory was thrown at him to ruin this perfection.

"Oh babe," the boom box choked out, lowing his helm to press his mouth to Soundwave's neck, unable to stop from kissing and sucking on the wires and cables there. The telepath gasped as he felt Blaster move within him, slowly, testing the waters, grinding so pleasurably into him. His helm fell back into the berth and his hands began to roam again as he was assaulted with pleasure and pure, loving movements. This was what they _both_ had needed.

Blaster began a slow pace, not wanting to rush initially. They could go hard another time. Now, he savoured each slide into Soundwave. Their frames rocked and touched and rubbed, and they were nearly going out of their minds with the purity of their lovemaking. Soft sounds flew out of their mouths and pleasure sensors were lighting up with fire from the passion.

The pace continued, unhurried and slow, the slick sounds of interface not being missed by either mech.

"Wave, I can't hold back any more," whispered Blaster.

"I know, m-me either," Soundwave moaned in reply, jerking his hips up desperately. The familiar tension of overload began to build and knew he wasn't far from a shattering climax.

"Look at me gorgeous," breathed the red mech, one hand cupping the blue mech's face so they were optic to optic. The tempo of their hips sped up a little, their frames shuddered in pre-overload release.

Feeling so full with the spike inside him, Soundwave was the first to fall over the precipice of overload, electricity flooding his being as he let out a long, low cry, clamping his entire body over Blaster. He hung onto him as he trembled, riding the pleasure out together, Blaster continuing to thrust gently. He climaxed not long after, hot transfluid pumping out and filling them both with immense satisfaction. This was right where the belonged.

Connected.

Later, after they recovered with tender kisses, Blaster rolled over with Soundwave atop him, their optics glowing softly and happily at each other. Soundwave placed his palm over Blaster's spark, and Blaster did the same. No words were needed to know what they were thinking. '_These sparks will be joined soon.'_

"How do you feel?" Blaster asked.

Soundwave grinned happily. "Amazing. I forgot how good it could be."

"Mmm. So did I. I have to say, you taking the a decisive role turned me on like you wouldn't believe." They both chuckled at that.

"I was…I just really wanted you. And I was sick of being hesitant," the telepath shrugged.

Proud of his lover, Blaster said, "I love you."

"I love you too," purred Soundwave. His optics turned teasing and he looked down to see that Blaster's valve was just was wet as his own had been. In a soft, innocent voice, he asked, "Up for round two?"

"Hell yes," grinned Blaster. Laughter soon followed.

And all was as it should be.

* * *

The end.

(And they lived Happily Ever After :D)

**A/N: **Hoped you liked all! I haven't written TF smut in MONTHS! So I hope I did okay.


End file.
